Perversas Adicciones
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Hay adicciones al dinero, al poder y al peligro... Que tan lejos pueden llegar estos países para satisfacer sus mas macabras ambiciones?


**Hola! alguien me lee? bueno, sin mucho parloteo solo dire que este delirio surgio despues de ver un maraton de "La Reina del Sur" y "El Capo" asi que las ansias de mostrar el lado corrompido de ciertos paises americanos se me hizo imposible de ignorar.**

**Personajes en orden de Aparicion: Venezuela, Estados Unidos, México y Colombia**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno fue creado por mi.**

* * *

**Perversas Adicciones**

No todo era tan malo como parecía, es decir, pudo haber sido peor, el venezolano pudo haber cogido uno de los paracaídas, haberse lanzado del avión y arriesgarse a caer en alguna selva centroamericana, pero no, a cambio la nación venezolana iba con un ceño tan fruncido que casi, _casi _hacia que su ceja pareciera una sola franja negra en su rostro, sentado en el avión privado muy americano de Alfred, rehusándose a comer unos muy americanos Hot Cakes y rehusándose aun mas a ver la estúpida película exageradamente americana que tenía el televisor.

**Por lo menos podrías colocar algún juego de beisbol? Esa vaina es estúpida!-** exclamo Alejandro viendo la situación tan sosa de la película, en serio el idiota de Alfred creía que la estrella de rock se fijaría en la chica común del barrio? Era tan surrealista!

**Ok, pero solo si tu admites que los Yankees son mejores que los Mets- **dijo el americano con cara triunfal, viendo el aun mas (como si fuese posible) ceño fruncido del latino. No todo era tan malo con la nación suramericana, si hacías caso omiso a su agrio carácter y su cara enojona, de hecho, de no ser por los cabellos y ojos negros se parecería mucho a ese chico enojón que se la pasaba insultando a España, a Alemania e incluso a su misma heroica persona, ¿cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Grecia? ¿O era Italia? _well, who cares?_

_"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…respira hondo" _pensaba la nación hispanoamericana mientras canalizaba las casi incontrolables ganas de coger al americano y lanzarlo al vacio, si tan solo no fuese su principal comprador de petróleo…

**Sabes que ambos equipos son tuyos, no?- **dijo Alejandro que veía con un deje de incredulidad al norteamericano que se encontraba comiendo su decimoquinta hamburguesa**- además no se comparan a los geniales leones del Caracas.**

**What the hell is that?-** dijo el norteamericano torpemente con la boca llena mientras veía como el ceño de Venezuela se volvía a fruncir…otra vez.

**Que te coja un negro…-** fue lo que dijo el venezolano en un susurro mientras volteaba su mirada.

**What did you say?-** exclamo el americano mientras por poco se atragantaba con algún pedazo de su Big Mac, ¿qué clase de mente enferma tenía ese hombre? Porque él había entendido ese susurro, una cosa es que se la diera de idiota y otra que efectivamente lo fuera.

**Lo que escuchaste-** dijo el venezolano sin vergüenza viendo como por primera vez en su jodida vida el americano era quien tenía el ceño fruncido y no el**- como sea, ahora hablemos del trabajo que es lo importante. **

Trabajo… la cara de aburrimiento que tuvo el americano después de escuchar esa palabra fue instantánea, esa era la razón por la cual se encontraban volando hacia Bogotá, para ejecutar el operativo anti-drogas con el cual llevaban años trabajando en conjunto. Simplemente no podían fallar, no había margen de error y sabía que no sería sencillo especialmente porque su problemático vecino estaba allí también negociando con Colombia para joderle la vida al continente. Sin embargo este operativo iba a sabotearles una carga que iba mas allá de América, lo había descubierto después de tanto tiempo espiar a México del Norte. Se trataba de una carga que se dirigía hacia Europa aunque no sabía exactamente hacia qué país.

**Escúchame bien Alfred, como ya sabrás yo he estado trabajando como un infiltrado, así que por ende entrare en la fiesta de Joaquín, actuare tal cual como si fuese a cumplir con el envió de la carga desde Colombia hasta Venezuela, que es lo que he estado pretendiendo todo este tiempo, mientras tu esperaras con el resto del equipo de inteligencia a que les de la señal para que puedan allanar el establecimiento-** explico Alejandro para luego observar a Alfred directamente a los ojos y con una expresión más seria de lo normal**- Por ningún motivo entres a la finca antes de lo planeado, Alfred, por ninguno, un mínimo error que cometamos y seremos hombres muertos, ¿entiendes?**

**I know -** dijo el americano con ese tono serio que resulta muy inusual en el, pero es que la muerte no era algo en lo cual le gustara pensar, sin embargo el mismo sabia que se estaba metiendo en los bajos mundos y que esos países podrían resultar más venenosos que el mismo cianuro. Lo que le aliviaba era el hecho de que ellos eran naciones, así que por esa característica no resultarían presas fáciles de matar, tal vez el venezolano solo tenía un poco de miedo- **Tranquilo Venezuela! Everything's gonna be fine, the Hero is here!-** dijo con la sonrisa idiota de vuelta para luego apretar una de las mejillas del venezolano quien no dudo en darle un manotazo.

** Vuelve a hacer eso y me asegurare de que una tribu africana completa te de una violada rompe condones-** dijo para luego voltear su rostro e ignorar las quejas del americano el resto del viaje.

* * *

_Dos días después en el suroccidente colombiano, Valle del Cauca_

Podía considerar que la vida había sido condescendiente con él, en una forma muy bizarra, pero sin duda alguna lo era. Hacer negocios (ilícitos, pero negocios en fin) de este modo y además volverse rico era cuando poco rozar el paraíso, y es que en realidad estos modos consistían en visitar a Joaquin, tomar aguardiente y escuchar esa cumbia que tal vez no era tan buena como la suya pero era cumbia en fin…ah, y eso sin mencionar a las "prepagos" que andaban con poca o _nada _de ropa. En conclusión, por fin la suerte había tocado la puerta de la miserable vida que a México del Norte le toco vivir.

**Uiish pero miren quien llego! Nada más y nada menos que el Pedrito!- **dijo animada la nación Colombiana quien dejo a sus acompañantes féminas de lado para recibir a la nación mexicana con abrazos y palmadas.

**Pues que esperabas wey? Negocios son negocios y más cuando hay tanta lana de por medio- **lo cual no era mentira para la nación norteña. Mientras algunos se vuelven adictos a las drogas, su adicción consistía en buenas pacas de billetes, aunque claro, en su caso se aprovechaba de la adicción ajena para satisfacer la propia.

**Bueno, pero que te parece si antes de pasar a los negocios nos divertimos un rato…-** decía el colombiano de manera persuasiva**- dime cual te gusta, con teticas, sin tantas teticas, bajitas-** mostraba a su variado repertorio de mujeres.

**Suena tentativo, pero de preferencia escojo primero los negocios-** dijo Pedro quien de tonto no tenia un pelo, por lo menos desde hace un tiempo, y es que el ultimo pelo de tonto se lo decidió arrancar desde la última experiencia "divertida" que vivió con el Colombiano.

Digamos que en pleno disfrute de su benevolente vida ocurrió una experiencia de esas que son tan disfrutables como bochornosas en misma escala. Y es que en uno de esos días en los cuales escogió primero divertirse antes de negociar termino en la cama con una colombiana que estaba tan atractiva que parecía hasta hecha por alguna divinidad de procedencia erótica, y claro todo hubiere sido perfecto sino hubiere sentido un suave aliento detrás de su nuca que lo hizo girarse para descubrir luego desgraciadamente que dicho aliento pertenecía a otro hombre desnudo con el cual estaba compartiendo dicha cama, para ser mas especifico: Colombia. Evidentemente después de superar el shock y colocar la cara mas desafortunada que pudo, se levanto sin hacer ruido (lo último que quería era a Joaquín pidiéndole alguna segunda ronda o algo así) y huyo como todo loco desesperado, cancelando toda negociación alegando luego que había sufrido alguna enfermedad de origen dudoso y efecto inmediato.

A pesar de no recordar nada de lo sucedido no pudo evitar los consiguientes reproches mentales de "¿Qué mierda he hecho?" "¿Cómo carajos termine asi?" Y la más importante y terrorífica de todas "¿me he vuelto marica de la noche a la mañana?" Tras un esfuerzo casi inhumano de ignorar las primeras y negar terminantemente la segunda (El es México chingados! Mas macho que Pancho Villa!) Decidió catapultar esa experiencia en lo maaas profundo de su memoria para que no saliera de allí nunca, jamás de los jamases! Y como de los errores se aprende, México empezó a jerarquizar sus prioridades de otras formas: primero negocios, luego diversión (preferiblemente sin terminar ebrio) y lejos de colombianos pervertidos.

**Hoy como que esta mas seriesito de lo normal, ¿no Pedrito?-** dijo el colombiano ya en su despacho y sentándose en su gran sillón de mafioso- **Mire que ni siquiera escoger una mujercita, ¿o es que las prefiere mejor de su tierra?**

**Pos ya ni pa que negarlo, en mi tierra hay muchas mejores-** dijo Pedro quien alzaba los hombros y se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio mientras veía la sonrisa mordaz de Joaquín**- lo que pasa es que no has estado con ninguna de por allá.**

**En eso si tienes razón, aun no he estado con ninguna por allá- **dijo el colombiano aumentando aun mas su sonrisa- **pero siempre puedes traerme a tu hermana, créeme que no la pasaremos nada mal…**

Sin embargo dicho comentario no le hizo nada de gracia a Pedro quien reacciono sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, lanzándose como tigre a la gacela.

**Vuelve a decir eso y te vuelo los sesos, cabron-** dijo la nación mexicana, la cual se había levantado de inmediato y se encontraba apuntando con su pistola la frente del colombiano, parecía poseído por los mil demonios**- a Itzel la respetas!**

**Atrévete a hacer eso y los muertos seremos dos, hijo e´ puta- **dijo el colombiano quien aun tenia la sonrisa mordaz y mirada retadora, al final de cuentas tenia razón, estaban en SU territorio, si el mexicano caía ante sus provocaciones terminaría como un perro muerto.

Benevolente vida? Se lo lleva quien lo trajo! En ese momento le provocaba era hacer un genocidio colombiano! Sin embargo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar su instinto psicópata y sentarse a hablar de negocios…finalmente

**Mejor cuénteme Pedrito, que ha pasado con su vecino menos favorito de todos-** dijo el colombiano quien se había levantado a buscar un José Cuervo a ver si con eso disminuía la ira mexicana

**Pues el muy cabron me ha estado espiando, de seguro ese güero ha recaudado cierta información, pero si se le ocurre a hacer algo lo mandare al quinto infierno-** dijo mientras recibía un shot de tequila cortesía de Joaquín.

**Fresco, fresco, ese culicagado no podrá a hacer nada-** decía Colombia con una seguridad que resultaba envidiable ante los ojos de México, ¿acaso se olvidaba que estaban hablando del maldito gringo?.

**Pos yo creo que tu estas muy confiadote carnal-** decía México con escepticismo mientras alzaba una de sus castañas cejas.

**Digamos que tengo un az bajo la manga, una sorpresa que te será muy grata-** dijo Joaquin quien también se tomaba su shot de tequila.

México simplemente lo observo con el ceño fruncido, si había alguien que podía tener una mente mas maquiavélica que la suya (y eso que la suya ya tenia podrido hasta el mas profundo pensamiento), esa persona era esa nación cachaca, y si había algo que a Pedro Sánchez nunca le gustaría, serian las sorpresas.

* * *

Sentía algo extraño en el estomago, era una sensación muy rara, ¿acaso se había enfermado? Pero si a penas se había comido treinta y dos hamburguesas en esos dos días! En su tierra comía muchas mas! Tenia que ser otra cosa, era algo muy raro, algo como _miedo… _No way!, el es el Hero! Los héroes no tienen miedo, además allí estaba Venezuela, aunque ahora que se autoanalizaba (lo cual era muy raro en el ya que normalmente no recordaba ni que carajo significaba la palabra "análisis") tal vez sentía un _poco _de miedo, aunque claro, no era miedo por su genial y fuertísima persona, era miedo por aquel pequeño país tercermundista que quería ser fuerte, era porque a ese país le tocaba la peor parte, le tocaba infiltrarse entre México y Colombia a los cuales no les temblaría la mano al momento de matar. Ok, tal vez Venezuela no era tan indefenso, le pateo el culo a España en múltiples ocasiones y por poco y le patea el suyo propio, pero sin embargo…

**Hey Venezuela-** dijo llamando la atención del chico pelinegro quien dirigió su mirada tan oscura como la noche hacia aquella mirada mucho mas clara que la suya**- Take care of yourself**

**Tranquilo **_**Alfredo,**_** me las he visto en peores y aquí estoy, vivito y coleando- **dijo mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa y sus ojos expresaban ese deje de alegría que pocas veces mostraba para con su persona, pero más allá de eso, se veía otro valor muy importante en esos ojos tan negros como el petróleo: Honestidad. Muy pocas veces se mostraba de esa manera con el, porque Venezuela no era un amargado (bueno, tal vez solo con el), lo sabia porque cuando estaba con sus hermanos latinos era muy distinto. Sin embargo durante este tiempo en que trabajaron en conjunto, no todo fue peleas, hubo muchos momentos en donde descubrió que Venezuela y el tenían varias cosas en común: ambos eran hermanos mayores, cumplían año casi el mismo día, se enloquecían por el beisbol, eran amantes de las fiestas y de la cerveza, adoraban al _spotlight_ y no obstante compartían la fascinación por la libertad (aun cuando le irritaba que el pelinegro se vanagloriara con eso de ser "El Libertador de América") Entonces, por que discutían tanto? ah, por poco se le pasaba ese detalle: ambos eran adictos al liderazgo y a los lideres no les gusta seguir, les gusta que los sigan.

Era ese pequeño detalle el que muchas veces les provocaba correr hacia la torre o edificio mas cercano, subir a un quinto piso y lanzarse no sin antes asegurar que se estrellarían contra una superficie lo suficientemente dura que les haría funcionar lo que tenían por cerebro, tal vez de esa forma encontrarían la respuesta al porque se encontraban trabajando con una persona tan testaruda y terca!

Tal vez al terminar este operativo todo se calmaría, de seguro ya Venezuela dejaría su mala vibra para con el (entiéndase dejar amenazarlo con cortarles las bolas usando la espada de Bolívar) y podrían disfrutar de las fiestas, alcohol y beisbol sin tantos conflictos. Tal vez después del operativo le diría a Alejandro para pasar la temporada de beisbol juntos, o tal vez harían viaje a Las Vegas, tal vez podría contar con un amigo, de esos de los cuales el pocas veces obtenía…

* * *

"_Shit shit shit! This can't be happening!" _Pensaba la nación Norteamericana mientras corría desesperadamente. ¿Cómo es posible que el trabajo de tantos años se haya ido a la mierda en cuestión de horas? Era increíble! Pero absolutamente cierto, de lo contrario no estaría corriendo como si fuere alguna especie de maratonista hacia la pista de aterrizaje de Colombia en donde tenían a Venezuela amenazado de muerte. Si, tal cual como temía, México y Colombia de tontos no tenían nada, se habían adelantado a sus planes y ahora tenían a la nación venezolana como rehén y cambio exigían hablar con Estados Unidos de forma personalísima…y a solas.

El resto de la finca consistía en una locura digna de película, se convirtió en un campo de batalla en donde abundaban las balas que se disparaban entre los policías de inteligencia y los secuaces de Pedro y Joaquin, premeditando una masacre. Aun cuando el equipo de inteligencia le insistió a Alfred de ausentarse en la pista de aterrizaje, el se negó. Se supone que tanto el como Alejandro estaban metidos en estos, no podía simplemente irse y dejar a Venezuela morir, dejar morir a la representación de un país. Eso es una actitud de cobardes, y el no es un cobarde. He is the Hero, Goddammit!

Sin embargo al llegar al sitio acordado, la imagen recibida le quito el poco aliento que de por si le quedaba a sus pulmones: Allí delante de sus ojos podía ver a México quien con un brazo rodeaba a Venezuela por el cuello y con el otro sostenía la pistola que se dirigía hacia la sien de Alejandro advirtiendo que al mínimo movimiento el pelinegro se podría ir despidiendo de sus sesos y de este mundo.

Por otro lado Colombia tenia una mueca de disfrute y goce en su rostro, advirtiendo que la situación se le hacia mas divertida que ver alguna película o alguna obra de teatro, burlándose de las desgracias de los desventurados. Y Venezuela, al observarlo pudo verlo resistente, sin embargo, a pesar de su intento de aparentar fuerza, sus ojos lo delataban anunciando el miedo mediante esa mirada suplicante.

**Hasta que por fin llegas, pinche pendejo!- **grito el mexicano plasmando furia en cada palabra.

**Let him! Si tienes algún problema conmigo, no involucres a nadie mas- **dijo el americano quien también se dedicaba a sacar su arma.

**Hey tranquilos!-** exclamo Colombia quien aun tenia ese gesto de disfrute en el rostro el cual no se le quitaría mientras el peligro aun fuese palpable en el ambiente, porque la adicción de Colombia era precisamente esa: el peligro y terror que experimentaban los débiles**- Veras Alfredito, no me interesan los asuntos personales que tengas con el Pedro, lo que me importa es que no me jodas los 552 kilos de coca que quieres intervenir y de esa forma mi querido amigo mexicano te regresara a mi no tan querido hermano sanito y salvo. Hablando se entiende la gente…**

**Pero a putazos les queda mas claro!-** dijo el mexicano que no estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un ápice**- suelta la maldita arma.**

Estados Unidos lo uso aun refunfuñando y con extrema resignación. Se supone que los malvados no ganan, lo que no sabía es que mientras los buenos tienen paz, los malos tienen fiesta y para Joaquín y Pedro la vida era una fiesta constante.

**¿Lo puedes dejar ir ahora? La operación ya se salió de control, ni aunque quisiera pudiera en estas circunstancias detener la carga-** dijo con mirada decaída asumiendo la derrota como casi nunca hace, con el dolor que solo un mal perdedor puede sentir, dolor al cual Estados Unidos nunca se acostumbraría.

México sin embargo no estaba seguro en lo absoluto, si algo le había enseñado la vida a la fuerza era que con Estados Unidos nunca, jamás de los jamases se podía confiar.

**Ya déjalo México, es momento de regresar a los negocios-** dijo Colombia de forma relajada mientras tomaba el arma de Estados Unidos**- La plata llama.**

**Entonces dime cual es el destino de la carga ¿o es necesario que te recuerde que el muy cabron de tu hermano nos traiciono?-** dijo México apunto de disparar a Venezuela, los traicioneros eso era lo que merecían…

**De hecho la carga llegara al puerto de la Guaira- **empezó a hablar el pelinegro de forma calmada para sorpresa de México y aun mas para sorpresa de Estados Unidos**- de allí partirá hacia Grecia, cuyo puerto de Atenas resulta sumamente sobornable, una vez llegue la recibirá Lovino y la trasladara a Italia, así de simple.**

Pedro simplemente no entendía nada, como era posible que..? Sin embargo la carcajada emitida por Joaquín le interrumpió los pensamientos.

**SORPRESA! Te dije que seria grata, el trió mas carismático de las Américas en acción!-** exclamo el colombiano quien aun seguía riéndose de la cara de idiotas que tenían México y Estados Unidos.

**Ahora si seria un buen momento para que me soltaras, ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato- **dijo Venezuela con sonrisa burlona y mirando de reojo a México quien no dudo en dejarlo ir.

**Alejo!-** dijo Joaquín llamando la atención de Venezuela para luego arrojarle un maletín negro con muchos billetes verdes adentro, maletín que Venezuela no dudo en coger con agilidad**- fue todo un placer negociar contigo, hermano.**

Mientras tanto nuestro gringo favorito no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, se sentía como un completo idiota, se sentía traicionado, esos tres siempre estuvieron jugando al frente de sus ojos y el único que salía perdiendo era el. Esto era increíble en todo el sentido connotativo de la expresión! Se sentía frustrado, deprimido pero sobre todo se sentía furioso.

**Venezuela! What the hell is all this!? ****Se suponía que éramos compañeros, ¿donde quedaron todos esos discursos de que darías la vida por la mejora de América? ¿DONDE QUEDO TODO EL SUPUESTO AMOR HACIA EL CONTINENTE!?-** grito dejando salir su profunda ira hacia el pelinegro. Sin embargo la respuesta de Alejandro fue tomar de forma inmediata el arma que México tenía descuidada en su mano y dispararle al norteamericano en la pierna, el cual no pudo hacer más que gritar de dolor. Dolía como los mil demonios! No había recibido un disparo desde que estuvo en la guerra fría y sin duda era una experiencia que no quería recordar.

**Estúpido rubio ingenuo, ¿acaso no sabes que la traición esta siempre a la orden del día? Una nación como tu ya debería saber que no se puede confiar ni en tu propia sombra-** dijo Venezuela de forma venenosa mientras le regresaba el arma a México y Colombia le pasaba su propia arma.

Pedro por su parte aun no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, es que simplemente era algo demasiado bueno como para ser verdad! Definitivamente Dios lo amaba, no solo el negocio iba viento en popa sino que además allí estaba el maldito gringo de rodillas desangrándose como un pendejo. Con una sola balita que traspasara su cráneo se las cobraría todas, y era eso lo que se disponía a hacer hasta que la voz de Colombia le interrumpió sus intenciones.

**México, déjalo a Venezuela, nosotros nos vamos-** _"Chingados"_ fue lo que pensó el castaño. En condiciones normales a México le hubiere valido madre y terminaría haciendo lo que se le viniera en gana, sin embargo conocía ese tono de voz serio que no dejaba lugar a replica, conocía muy bien de igual manera ese rostro serio y estoico que pocas veces tenia la nación cachaca, y sabia perfectamente cuales eran las consecuencias si osaba a desobedecerlo, porque si bien México ya tenia un largo historial en el narcotráfico, en el caso de Colombia ese negocio ya era su vida, no había que tentar a la suerte y desafiar al _duro mas duro_ del continente.

**Pedro, creo que esto te pertenece…- **dijo el venezolano llamando su atención, los ojos de México se abrieron de sobremanera al percatarse que Alejandro tenia entre sus manos nada mas y nada menos que a Texas**- ya sabes lo que dicen, al Cesar lo que es del Cesar…-** dijo mientras le lanzaba las gafas a su original dueño.

Pedro solo confirmaba que alguna divinidad (entiéndase Dios, la virgen de Guadalupe o hasta el mismísimo Buda) recordó su existencia, esa era la única razón para explicar el hecho de tener a Texas de regreso! La vida después de todo si se había vuelto muy benevolente con el. Sin hacer esperar más a Colombia, y con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, se subió a la avioneta y ambos se fueron a concretar sus negocios turbios.

Mientras tanto Estados Unidos se sentía como en el ultimo circulo del infierno, la situación en si era surrealista. El, la potencia mundial, se encontraba en un remoto lugar colombiano, desangrándose y acabando de perder a uno de sus más queridos estados sin poder hacer nada al respecto porque de lo contrario Alejandro le dispararía con esa pistola que llevaba amenazando a su cabeza desde hace unos cuantos minutos.

**No te saldrás con la tuya, cuando se percaten de mi ausencia la tendrás que pagar muy caro, you fucking bastard…-** dijo Estados Unidos gruñendo y con la voz temblando de ira.

**¿En serio? Y dime, ¿quien se percatara de tu ausencia? ¿El hermano menor al que ignoras y cuyo nombre ni recuerdas?-** dijo Alejandro de forma mordaz mientras lo observaba con una ceja alzaba y marcada burla en la mirada**- O tal vez tu hermano mayor, al cual mandaste a la mierda cuando tuviste el mínimo chance.**

**¿En serio creías que iba a traicionar a mi propio hermano?-**prosiguió el latino mientras caminaba alrededor de Alfred, como si estuviera rodeando a su presa**- ¿Después de todo lo que hice por el cuando el maldito de España nos sometía? Yo no soy como tu.**

**Eso es obvio, a diferencia de mi, no eres mas que una patética nación subdesarrollada que quiere lograr lo que yo he hecho, porque eso es todo lo que sientes: envidia. Envidia de que yo tenga el mando y tu no, envidia porque no lograste tu maldita América unida mientras yo me convertí en la máxima potencia actual, y ¿sabes que es lo mas triste? Que si no fuese por el petróleo en este momento fueras mas patético de lo que ya eres**- dijo Estados Unidos de forma mordaz mientras no apartaba la mirada del piso, en esos momentos la honestidad era lo que le quedaba y el ya estaba cansado, cansado de tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con esos países tercermundistas que lo odiaban por no ser tan grandes como el. Incluso ese país al cual llego a ver como un "amigo".Amigo el ratón del queso...

**Pero el fuese no importa, lo que importa es lo que es, y para tu desgracia mi querido Alfredo actualmente "la máxima potencia mundial" es la que se encuentra en el piso desangrándose mientras "la patética nación subdesarrollada" le apunta con un arma, dime, ¿como se siente eso?- **dijo el pelinegro lo ultimo susurrándoselo al rubio por detrás de su oreja.

**Sabes que no se te hará fácil matarme, right? Soy una nación grande y fuerte, me recuperare en algún momento**- dijo el rubio aferrándose a su ultima esperanza.

**Tranquilo Jones, yo no pienso matarte**- le dijo el pelinegro mientras cogía al rubio por los cabellos y lo obligaba a alzar la mirada para observarlo penetrantemente- **hay muchas cosas peores que la muerte…**

Eso fue lo último que escucho Alfred antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo ver todo borroso y por consiguiente, perder la conciencia. Para Estados Unidos los planes después del incidente tendrían que cambiar.

* * *

Un final abierto! se salvara Alfred? se lo entregaran a alguna tribu africana? pues eso queda a su discreción porque yo no pienso continuar esto xD

Por que escogí al "trió mas carismático de las Américas" como los _bad guys? _creo que eso esta lo suficientemente claro...

Mexico y Colombia: ambos son los paises mas violentos del continente (Mexico tiene a Juarez, Colombia a las FARC, se sobre entiende, no?) ademas ambos son los narcopaises por excelencia.

Venezuela por otro lado es el mas corrupto del continente, ademas de que sirve como país puente enviando la droga hacia Centroamérica, Norteamérica, Europa y África.

Para los curiosos:

fs70/f/2010/343/c/3/lg_ficha_de_inscripcion_by_pxkibu-d2wk0am. png **Venezuela**

fs70/f/2010/184/1/0/hetamerica_Colombia_by_nenychan123. jpg **Colombia**

/photo/my- images /707/ mexiconorte. png **Mexico**

Como ya deben suponer ninguno me pertenece, le pertenecen a esas personas que son tan awesome como Prussia por haberlos creado.

Ya por ultimo solo debo decir que por mas geniales que se vean nuestros países como "chicos malos", la realidad difiere totalmente. En la realidad esos problemas son los que nos separan del desarrollo y evitan que tengamos una buena calidad de vida y si bien como seres humanos pecamos por acción, también pecamos por omisión, y mantenernos indiferentes y migrar hacia otros países no es la solución.

_XOXO_

_Little Monster_


End file.
